Merchandise display hooks typically have a merchandise support arm and often have a label support arm extending forwardly above the merchandise support arm for supporting price and item information, and the like. The information can be displayed on a label holder which is fixed to the outer end of the label support arm, or the label holder can be pivotally attached to the end of the label holder support arm. For pivotal mounting of the label holder the support can be provided with a cross bar which extends laterally on either side of the shaft of the label support arm and provides the desired pivotal support.
Pivoting label holders typically include one or more rearwardly-extending retaining clip portions, which can be cylindrical in shape, and which are configured to be loosely pivotally mounted on the cross bar. The pivoting label holders are typically formed by extrusion of suitable plastic material and include a notch in the retaining clip portion to accommodate the shaft of the label support arm. Thus, the retaining clip portion attaches to the cross bar on either side of the shaft of the label support arm, and the opening or gap between the retaining clip portions allows the pivoting label holder to pivot upward during stocking and removal of product from the merchandise support arm located below the label support arm.
The above described merchandise display hooks, with pivoting label holders, are becoming more widely used and are increasingly desired by mass merchandisers. However, there are many millions of display hooks of various types currently in use which are not designed for attachment of a pivoting label holder. An objective of this invention is to provide a cost-effective means to adapt one of the existing styles of merchandise display hooks, originally designed for mounting of fixed label holders, for use with pivoting label holders. Store owners are thus able to install pivoting label holders by conversion of existing, installed devices, without requiring the expense of complete replacement.
The present invention more particularly comprises an adaptor device designed to be attached to the outer end of the label support arm of a merchandise display hook originally designed for fixed label holders, modifying the device for mounting of a pivoting label holder. The adaptor device of the invention is designed for mounting on a label support arm which is substantially L-shaped, having a generally straight, outwardly extending shaft and a laterally extending label support portion aligned substantially perpendicular to the shaft. The adaptor device mounts on the outer end of the label support arm and includes means to form at least a portion of a cross bar extending laterally, perpendicular to the label support arm for mounting a standard pivoting label holder.
In one form of the invention, the cross bar-forming means of the adaptor device comprises a cross bar portion extending laterally from the adaptor body in a direction generally opposite to the laterally extending label support portion of the label support arm. The cross bar portion is aligned to be substantially coaxial with the label support portion to form a combined support for the pivoting label holder on both sides of the shaft of the label support arm. The pivoting label holder thus rotatably attaches to both the cross bar portion of the adaptor device and to the label support portion of the label support arm. The adaptor device also includes means to engage the label support portion to lock the adaptor device in fixed position with respect to the label support arm.
In another embodiment of the invention, the adaptor includes a full-width cross bar element which extends on both sides of the label support arm. The pivoting label holder is thus pivotally mounted exclusively by the cross bar of the adapter device.
In a third embodiment of the invention, the adapter includes a stabilizing clip portion configured to engage the laterally extending label support portion when the adapter is mounted to the shaft such that the adapter is prevented from rotating with respect to the shaft, thus mounting the attached cross bar in a fixed horizontal orientation.